ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Chulia
Johnny Chulia Jonathan Alessio Chulia II is a retired e-wrestler, more commonly known by his ring name of Johnny Chulia. He broke into the sport as the "Insane" Johnny Chulia, he would later add the monikers the "King of Xtreme" and the "Xtreme Icon" to his name. Early life - Johnny Chulia was born July 16, 1974 in Trenton, New Jersey the eldest son (2nd of 4) of John and Rosalie Chulia. John and Rosalie mainly Rosalie wanted her son to avoid the path of life his father had took to get to where he was. In her efforts to keep Johnny free of trouble starting at a young age she got him involved in any sport that she could sign him up in. Johnny to his credit at a young age begin to excel at many of them most notably: Tae Kwon Do, Hockey and Football. The older Johnny got the better he became and it was becoming apparent that a future sports star was on the rise and Rosalie couldn't be happier...that is until tragedy struck. - In the fall of 1988 at the age of 14 Johnny and his family would be shocked by the news that John Chulia had been found dead in his car. The death raised many eyebrows especially within in the Chulia family and those of their friends, but the case was closed and the autopsy proved inconclusive. At his father's funeral Johnny was approached by his father's business partner and close friend Sil Capri. Sil saw the pain, anger and confusion in the young teen. He told Johnny how much he had admired his father and how he would always be there for him..... In the months following Johnny's father's death, Johnny would take a turn for the worse. To Rosalie's displeasure Johnny would shun his promising sports path and turn to the streets beginning to run with a group of guys from his neighborhood and soon Johnny found himself on the wrong side of the law. At Johnny's 15th birthday party Johnny was again approached by Sil, this time Sil's conversation with Johnny was much different. Sil told Johnny there were other ways to exert himself. Sil hoping to keep a closer eye on Johnny offered Johnny the chance to work for him but under a few rules. Johnny agreed to everything and was soon working for Sil. Chulia started out as an errand boy for Sil, but later in his life he would evolve into like his father one of Sil's most trusted and loyal associates. The closer Johnny got with Sil, the more this upset his mother, as she saw her oldest son being bit by the same circle that had bit his father. But, Rosalie was determined to not let this happen and she would let Sil know her concerns. - Sil, out of respect for John obliges in Rosalie's appeal and sits the now sixteen Johnny down and tells him that he's too young for what he's doing now, and that he should get back to doing the things that he did before his father's death. Confused Johnny tries to ask why but Sil sends him on his way. Johnny now back in school begins to shine in sports just like he always did and is now making news not for the crimes he has committed but for the play he had on the ice. Johnny though is unhappy and is torn between the two worlds he has been involved in, and goes to Sil. Sil, tells Johnny to continue doing the right thing and Johnny agrees. Johnny for his efforts is awarded a full scholarship to Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. But, a month before Johnny is to arrive on campus, he is mixed up in an incident with some of his old friends and is arrested. This causes the school to revoke Johnny's scholarship, this event breaks Johnny's mothers heart. Johnny after getting out of the mess returns to go work for Sil, but Sil uses Johnny sparingly but tells him to go to college so Johnny enrolls at Rutgers. While at Rutgers Johnny would meet a young coed by the name of Jamie Domenghini. The two learn that they both grew up in Trenton and soon evolve into a couple. Johnny finds himself completely smitten by her and at Thanksgiving of that year Johnny accompanies Jamie to her family's dinner. Where Johnny is introduced to her father, a long time Trenton cop who is all to familiar with Johnny and his friends and family. Mr. Domenghini quickly tells his daughter to stop seeing Johnny and Jamie does. Johnny now feeling his past is about to cost him his future decides it is time to change his life. A Reason to Change (Early Career) - Looking for answers, Johnny turns to Sil for answers. Johnny and Sil talk about the situation and after a long discussion Sil knows what is coming from the young man he's treated like a son, he gives Johnny the answers he was looking for. Johnny begins to distance himself from the work he had done and goes to Jamie's father proclaiming that he is a changed man, and that he would continue to do everything he can to prove to him that he has. Jamie's father decides to give Johnny a chance and grants Jamie his blessing to continue to date Johnny. Johnny takes a job as a bouncer at a local night club and also teaches martial arts classes to kids at a Youth Center while finishing up his course work at Rutgers. Johnny thinking he has become soft and looking to keep his edge begins to take up prize fighting. Fighting in various kickboxing, toughman, and underground cage fighting circuits. Johnny seeing his gift for fighting begins to seriously consider the option of going legit and starts training at a local gym. - While at working out at the gym one day Johnny notices a flyer promoting a wrestling school in the area. Johnny thinks to himself what the hell and signs up not thinking it would go anywhere. However after a few weeks of training Johnny is surprised at how much he enjoys it and sticks through the full program. After completing his training Johnny stops in to visit his mother one day and tells her of his plans of giving pro wrestling a shot. Rosalie laughs at her oldest son, but says as long as it keeps him out of trouble she is happy. With his mothers candid blessing, Johnny makes the decision to tell Sil that he is ready to go a different route in his life. Sil lets Johnny know that he will always be there for him and that he knows where to come if things don't go the way Johnny would like. Johnny happy with Sil's blessing, now goes off to find a company to work for. Johnny gets his first chance at wrestling stardom with the World Xtreme Wrestling Federation, but after a few shows Johnny is released from his contract and is back to square one. With Jamie D pushing him to continue on his goal Johnny signs a contract to compete in Championship Hardcore Wrestling. (cHw). Johnny in the pretty open company would get his first run as a champion when he becomes cHw's first ever Hardcore champion. After the first few shows Chulia brings in Jamie D and aligns himself with a couple of partners in a stable called Elite Inc. The group had various battles with the roster and a couple of other stables, but Chulia's biggest feud while in cHw would come in the form of a buddy from his training days. Who to establish heat between the two went by the ring name of Dominic Capri. Using Chulia's past he and Dominic had some heated battles trading the Hardcore championship on two occasions with Chulia proving the victor in their decisive battle. After staving off the challenge of Dominic Capri, Johnny gears up for cHw's Night of the Iron Man tournament in which the winner would get a shot at the cHw World Champion. But before the tournament is to be held cHw closes its doors. Johnny stunned by this holds it together and chooses this time to go back and compete in the WXWF once more, however the company is a shell of its former self and Johnny walks away from the company after less than five appearances. - Once again without a company to work for Johnny heads back to New Jersey and begins to look for work. The lure of his old lifestyle is strong but Johnny fights it and learns of a company up in New York that is looking for some new talent. Johnny quickly meets with the owners and is granted a contract to compete for Empire State Wrestling. Chulia is thrown right into the mix with ESW and quickly begins to amass a nice win loss record. But after a couple of months in the company and with several wins under his belt, Johnny was being skipped over for title shots and pushes. And with each performance Johnny realizes that management is just jerking him around. So Johnny decides if they are going to ignore him, he'd return the favor, and begins to start skipping appearances. This immediately draws attention to him from management and the boys in the back. Chulia is reprimanded and his non-existent push is pushed even further back. At this point Johnny says to hell with the company and asks for his release. Johnny returns to Jersey and sits idle as he tries to figure out what is the next step in his career. Meanwhile Jamie D returns to college to pursue her masters degree. Chulia growing bored gets a phone call from some buddies from WXWF to come out to California and train. - While training out in Cali, Johnny comes across a rag tag wrestling promotion. Johnny says what the hell its a chance for some west coast exposure. This would be a mistake as Johnny walks into the Gnarly Wrestling Association with low expectations and the company proves to be far worse. The competition was non-existent and the talent couldn't even really be called talent. After a few meaningless singles victory's Johnny is paired with an obnoxious tag team partner for no reason. Think a head cheese pairing but worse. Chulia finds himself arguing with his partner more than advancing says to hell with all of this and decides its time to return home to Trenton. - On the flight back to Jersey, Johnny receives a call from a promoter with a company based in the midwest. He tells Johnny he has a spot for him and would like for him to come there. Johnny tells him he'll think it over. Hard Knock Life - Johnny figures its the best opportunity he has going and takes the offer for the midwest based promotion. Johnny comes to NCW (National Championship Wrestling ) a bit rusty from his time in the GWA makes a less than thrilling debut in the NCW losing his first few matches. Johnny nobody close to him calls out to Jamie back in Jersey to come and be with him out in the middle of nowhere. Jamie is reluctant at first but decides Johnny needs her to be there with him and comes out. Soon after Jamie's arrival Johnny gets his head back into the game. He starts out by avenging his first couple of losses in convincing fashion. - Johnny's new found turn continues and he is soon making waves among the roster. With it he becomes one of the names to watch out for but he solidifies it by pinning the heavyweight champ in a tag team match. Following some trash talk afterwards the stage seems set for an epic confrontation but the powers that be felt differently. Even though he wasn't given a shot at the top belt, Chulia wouldn't be without the opportunity to battle for gold long.... - The owner announces that they will be introducing a new title and a Battle Royal would be the setting for a man to claim the new belt. The Battle Royal would feature the entire roster minus the current champions and when the dust had settled the last man standing and new NCW Television champion was Johnny Chulia. Following winning the title Johnny begins his defense of the title and he does it with no fear. Taking on all comers and doing it with great success. - But Johnny and the rest of the NCW will be shocked when the NCW management pulls the plug on the company with no real notice. The roster unable to secure the company from closing are forced to look for employment elsewhere. Johnny decides that its time for him to broaden his horizon and chooses to take his talents overseas. Leaving Jamie behind Johnny signs on with the European company WWA (World Wrestling Alliance) - Following the auspicious demise of NCW...Johnny arrives into Europe and the WWA with little fanfare. But after a few wins in his early contest Johnny would get his first test in a returning veteran of the WWA. Johnny the underdog in the contest to many manages to score the upset victory and a star was born. Following a couple of more wins Johnny was granted a shot at the Intercontinental title held by Derek Blake. In their first encounter Chulia would be unsuccessful in his chance to take the title. But he put on a strong showing and management felt compelled to give him another chance. In the rematch the champion would get himself disqualified much to Chulia's dismay. The final match in their feud would be a brutal cage match, a bloody war that would see Chulia come out the victor. - Chulia now the Intercontinental champion prepares the long road that would be defending that title. Chulia would be a fighting champion and defends the title well for the most part, but a family emergency causes Chulia to have to leave and forfeits the title. {Role Play feds if you are unable to promo you lose your belt}. Once Johnny returns instead of being given a chance to reclaim his title he is relegated to midcard hell. Chulia becomes very vocal about being upset with his current direction and the fans turn on him for his reaction. Chulia doesn't care and makes enemies with management, so as a punishment Chulia is placed in the tournament to crown a Deathmatch champion. - To everyone's surprise but his own Johnny comes out the winner of the tournament. Proving that he could be as brutal, violent and sadistic as anyone else and be that way at the flip of a coin. People realized that the insane was more than a nickname. Now the Deathmatch champion Chulia begins a series of grueling title defenses and with each victory he feels that he is closer to deserving of a major title shot but the booking feels differently. Johnny is pulled to the side by a scout from a rival company and told that they had a more fitting spot for him. Johnny raises his eyebrows but makes a decision. With the Deathmatch title on the line at a major event, Johnny walks out of the WWA and crosses over to the WWO. - Johnny's arrival in the WWO (Worldwide Wrestling Organization) was a big surprise to all of the fans and most importantly to the reigning world champ. The champ had declared that he had beaten all that the WWO had to offer and said he was bound to retire with the belt...when he would be interrupted by Johnny Chulia! - The fans upon seeing Chulia become unglued and the self-proclaimed King of the WWO looks like he seen a ghost. Johnny makes it known right then and there that he left the WWA to be a world champion and that he has come to take the WWO title. - After a couple of tune-up wins the stage is set for Johnny to meet Saul Williams for the WWO title. However, on the night the two foes are set to meet for the belt, both are caught offguard at the start of the contest as a third participant is entered into their match-up. He was the hometown fave "Stainless" Jake Steel. Steel with his shocking debut would be the man to walk out as the champion. - Chulia is dumbfounded by the turn of events and learns of Steel's relationship with members of the booking team and how he came into the title shot. Chulia upon learning of all of this demands his chance to fight Steel and gets it, but it would come in a non title match. The match would end in a double count-out. Johnny expects to work a full program with Steel, but after a couple of tag matches the feud between the two is dropped. Steel goes onto another challenge without a proven victory over Johnny. - Johnny looks at this as karma kicking him in the ass for walking out on the WWA while holding a title. So Johnny feeling mislead by the people with the WWO decides he has had his taste of Europe and decides it is time for him to return to the states. Rise of the King of Xtreme - After returning to the states Johnny decides to take some time off and returns back to college. Johnny completes the work for his degree and is considering a desk job career when he catches wind of a local Jersey promotion going Allied Xtreme Wrestling. Johnny submits some of his work to the owners of the company and is hired on the spot, while getting his feet wet in AXW, Johnny catches wind that Cult Favorite company the Legion of Xtreme was going to be putting on a One Night Reunion show and was looking for some fresh talent to aid in this show. Johnny tosses his name in the hat and is accepted. - The night before Johnny is to appear at the LoX Reunion show he loses in his bid to win the AXW World title. Johnny goes into the LoX Reunion show looking to make an impact he is set face another newcomer to the LoX in JD Austin in a Muay Thai Massacre Match. The match would not end cleanly as LoX Phenom the Demon gets involved in the match and forces a no contest as he and his druids crucify the two non original LoX stars. - Chulia takes his anger from this attack by the Demon with him into his next AXW booking a match that would be for the AXW Hardcore title. Chulia brutalizes his two opponents and walks out the new AXW Hardcore champion. Following this win Chulia defends the title regularly and hears that LoX has decided to make a full return he is offered a contract and signs it. While working his first few matches for LoX Chulia misses an AXW booking and is stripped of his title. - Chulia realizing his mistake makes up for this a couple of weeks later and reclaims the Hardcore title and at AXW's third super show Johnny would also would take possession of the AXW Suicidal Title (This title is more TNA X belt than Hardcore title). Around this time Chulia in LoX is being paired with another newcomer to LoX by the name of Maniac. Where he finds himself battling with JD Austin and a fourth newcomer Nathan Drake. - During a weekly taping of LoX Full Fury Johnny was teaming with Maniac against their new foes when Maniac and JD Austin pulled a swerve on the fans and their partners and attacked both Chulia and Drake to form the Asylum. The next week Chulia and Drake both pissed about being used as pawns decide that they need to put their differences aside and join forces to battle with Austin and Maniac. This feud would lead to a buried alive match at the upcoming LoX pay-per-view. - In the match after a strong battle Drake is placed in a grave and left Chulia to fend for himself, Chulia is able to knock off one of the Asylum members on his own and then with the help of a surprise appearance by Chris Spade Chulia is able to eliminate the other member of the Asylum and secure the win for his team. Following the pay-per-view Lance Payne announces that LoX is not performing the way he had visioned and closed its doors. - At this point much of the roster is left in shock but Chulia finds time to keep himself focused by defending his titles in AXW while not having any consistent feuds over the last few months a young upstart in AXW by the name of Cameron Hayden begins to start making a push for both of Johnny's titles and Johnny easily accepts the challenge. - While Johnny and Cameron are tearing up the AXW scene with one great match after the other Johnny is approached by the new management company that has secured the rights to much of LoX's holdings he is told that a new company would be formed under the name Anarcy Chmpionship Wrestling. Johnny is presented a contract sensing opportunity knocking at his door Johnny signs the offer and becomes an official contracted star to ACW. - At ACW's first show Johnny in is placed in a match with former ally Nathan Drake for the ACW Xtreme title. Drake would come out victorious in the match but the feud was far from over and Johnny and Nathan would spend the next four weeks building one of the most memorable feuds in ACW history that would culminate in Johnny defeating Nathan Drake for the Xtreme title at ACW's first ever pay-per-view. Not long after this victory Johnny would learn that AXW losing money was closing its doors. Johnny would stave off the battle with Cameron Hayden to hold his titles as the company ceased operations. - Now with more to focus in ACW Johnny sets out on his fighting champion tour. Following that victory over Drake, Johnny is engulfed in a semi battle with ACW dark new comer Messiah. Messiah would lead to the real person trying to get Johnny's attention the Enigma himself Magnes Drachen. The two would do battle at Bloodline in which Johnny Chulia would show the world that he is the real deal by defeating the legend in an Xtreme title match. - When most figured that there would be more to the story Johnny follows up feuding with Magnes Drachen by taking on the challenge of another fan favorite Aaron Rayne. The two would have an entertaining feud trading victories in a non title matches. The two would meet in the rubber match an Xtreme Ladder match in which once again Johnny Chulia comes out the victor. - At this time former LoX stars who had not signed to ACW begin to filter into the company and at the first Breaking Point after Maximum Overdrive the LoX invaders would jump Johnny Chulia and leave him as an example of the things to come. - Johnny would take this sign as a chance to stand up for ACW and show that he is willing to do whatever it took to see ACW win in this battle. Johnny would cut some stinging promos directed at Lance Payne and the LoX invaders that would lead to an open challenge at Inception. Chulia stated he would defend his title against any LoX star that dared to get in the ring with him. After some verbal sparring with Lance Payne Chulia's challenger was revealed as the LoX Legend The Demon. - Chulia and Demon took their fight all over the ring, the arena, and outside and Chulia would come out victorious in this match and in a sign of payback would handcuff the Demon to the back of a semi-truck and watch as the Demon is driven off. But Chulia's joy would be short live as LoX would prove to be the overall winners at Inception and take control of the company that is until Countdown to Extinction. Where Chulia would once again do battle with the Demon and once again would come out victorious. - Johnny now four months into his reign is showing that he is quite possibly the Xtreme star of the future. He has beaten his contemporary Nathan Drake, he has defeated the enigma Magnes Drachen, he gained an even larger fan base by beating Aaron Rayne and he had toppled The Demon, he had slowly elevated the Xtreme title to number two status by this point. It was at this time Johnny would face a minor set back, in a match with former LoX King of Xtreme Champion, Johnny would drop the belt to Michael Tron! - With the wrestling world shocked including Johnny, he vowed he would avenge this loss and reclaim his title. A few weeks later he would do just that however another former LoX King of Xtreme played a role in the victory. And a new foe had stepped into Johnny's path. That foe would be Vampiro. Chulia and Vampiro would have some heated battles but Johnny would prevail. - Vampiro would not be so easy to rid himself of, as Johnny would continue to battle him and quickly rising ACW Xtreme title contender Sic. The three foes would battle throughout October. After again coming out victorious Chulia watches as Sic knocks Vampiro out of contention. - Sic and Johnny continue to battle over the Xtreme title and their feud would be highlighted even more when both men are selected to opposite teams in the first ever Lethal Lottery event set for Endgame 2005. But before they would do battle in the main event they opened the show with their final match in which Sic would pull out the victory and take the coveted the Xtreme title. - Johnny wouldn't be down for long as he would rebound in the main event of the evening by scoring the victory for his team. But the victory was made all that bigger as Johnny earned the victory by pinning the ACW World Champion Spinegrinder. Chulia now considering himself more than just the Insane but the King of Xtreme was ready to take his game to the next level. An Icon is Born - The End of an Era and the Next Phase - Move Set *1. Triple Snap Suplex *2. Enziguri *3. T-bone Suplex *4. Inverted Figure 4 *5. Springboard DDT *6. Corkscrew plancha *7. Tilt a whirl backbreaker *8. Cradle Piledriver *9. Northern Lights Release/hold suplex *10. Stalling Brain Buster *11. Various Kicking Combos *12. The Turnpike - Vertebreaker *13. New Jersey Stretch - (Chulia's version of the Border City stretch) Which can be downloaded for viewing here: http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/bordercitystretch.wmv *14. Never Ryzing - (grabs opponent by the arm, pulls them in and knees them in the midsection, then lifts their arm up and in the process wraps an arm around their neck and delivers a diving reverse bull dog) *15. Street Sweeper: - Chulia's own variation on a leg lariat (click the link to see it http://pulolesu.game-server.cc/move/board/270.html *16. Crossed Out - While his opponent is facing away from him, Chulia crosses his opponent's arms across their neck and sits down, sending his opponent back-first into the mat. http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/CrossfaceHalo.wmv *17. No Respect - Chulia's version of the throwaway suplex http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves4/CrashLanding.wmv *18. NJ Driver - With his opponent in position for a Death Valley Driver Chulia flips them down back first across his knee. *19. Clipped - Fallaway slam into an inverted DDT *20. NJT - Chulia's take on a triangle choke Finishing Moves: 1. The N.I.C. ( Nail in the Coffin) - hooks opponent up in a dragon sleeper, then bridges them up and then rolls their body and drops them down to the mat in a stunner/diamond cutter type fashion. (Viewable desrcription gif of move: urlhttp://pulolesu.game-server.cc/move/board/212.html[/url]) 2. The Cliffhanger - Fisherman Ddt from the top rope 3. The Omerta - Hold opponent up like about to performer a jackhammer suplex, but instead of slamming them down in a suplex, Johnny kicks out his leg, and drives them down with a cradle piledriver variation. Title History * ACW World Heavyweight Champion x1 * ACW Xtreme Champion x2 * AXW Hardcore Champion x2 * AXW Suicidal Champion * cHw Hardcore Champion x3 * WWA Intercontinental Champion x1 * WWA Deathmatch Champion x1 * NCW Television Champion x1 ACW Accomplishments *2005 ACW Rising Star Award Winner *2006 ACW Wrestler of the Year Winner *2006 ACW Feud of the Year Co-Winner along with Jason Young *2006 ACW Match of the Year Co-Winner along with Jason Young...writing credits to Trips *2007 ACW Match of the Year: Knuckles Montego v. Jay Erickson {writing credits} *2008 ACW Match of the Year: Xtreme Ascent World Title Match: Phoenix v. Young v. Drachen {writing credits} External links *The Xtreme Icon's Tribute Video Johnny Chulia Johnny Chulia Johnny Chulia Johnny Chulia Johnny Chulia Johnny Chulia Category:1974